Anahi
Creator: ☀''credit goes to the original author'' A little girl sat in her room. She hears the sound of arguing down the hall. Her father bursts open the door holding a large book covered with crayon marks and flour. " this is what happens when you ruin your dad's stuff, you bastard!." Cried the father, The father threw the book at her and slammed the door shut. Few years later, the girl is fourteen years old. Her name was Anahi, Anahi Contreras. She was a kind ,sweet beautiful girl with brown eyes, she loved going to school. She loved her parents and her siblings. The only thing, she loved the most is , to draw. Draw pictures of killers. Animals killing each other. Sometimes she would draw herself killing people. So one day , in math class , she was drawing zombies eating flesh. The math teacher passed by and saw her. "miss Anahi , put that away and get back to work". Anahi put her drawings away and finished up her math. Down the school hallway, her boyfriend Ramon came by to talk to her. "Anahi, can we talk for a bit?" Said Ramon. "Sure" said Anahi with a smile. "um Anahi it's best that we should meet new people. People are telling me u like violence. Anahi I'm sorry but, we're over." Said Ramon with a depressed face, and he walked away. Anahi was so depressed. On her way home she cried softly in bed. Then suddenly she twitched her eyes and began to smile. She walked to her bathroom and found a needle and thread. She began to give herself stitches on her neck down to her breasts . She saw her mom behind her looking worried and upset. " Anahi what have u done?. " Said her mom " I-i'm sorry m-m-mum." Replied anahi Her mom gave her a black sweater with a panda hoodie on it. " Anahi, you need help" said her mom. Anahi put on some ripped black pants, black converse and the sweater and headed to the clinic. She put the hoodie on so no one would see the stitches. She sat down until she heard her name. " hello my name is suzain lebart , I'll be your therapist. I'm not here to hurt u I'm here to help." Said the therapist. " miss Anahi can u tell me what's wrong?" Said Suzain. Anahi smiled creepy. " it's just . I'm . Becoming. Someone who u think I'm normal. I'm a phsyco. Hehehe." Replied anahi . Anahi pulled both of her sleeves up. The therapist was shocked. Her arms were stitches going down her arms, but something about her stitches aren't right. There's no wound to stitch up but gave herself stitches for no reason. " Anahi , may I speak with ur mom for a little? " asked Suzain. Anahi nodded her head yes. Anahi sat there waiting for a while. The therapist said nothing but to tell her to go home. When she whet to bed she felt something carrying her to a hospital bed. When she woke up ,she was strapped on a bed in a white room. A door opened. A doctor walked in . " your awake , it's ok were here to help. " Said the doctor. " I see u gave yourself stitches. For no reason. " Said the doctor. " if u will excuse me I'll go get something to remove your stitches." Said the doctor. Anahi looked around and one of her straps were loose she slipped her hand out and unstrapped the rest to escape. The doctor came back. He realized that Anahi wasn't there. He felt a breath behind him. He turned around and saw Anahi. " h-hello my friend want to play?" Said Anahi. Anahi strapped the doctor to the bed and found a scalpel and pulled the doctors tongue out. And immediately. Cut his it out. He yelled but got stabbed. The security guards ran to the emergency room and saw the dead corpse of the doctor with a missing tongue. They looked around. Anahi was behind the two guards. " hello my friends wanna play a game?" Said Anahi. She got a scalpel and pulled there tongues and cut them out. She crushed one guard with the hospital bed. Then cut the other ones eyes out. Then proceeded to cut open the stomach and gut him out. She laughed creepily. She escaped the scene. She ran to her parents house in the middle of the night. She found a kitchen knife and walked to her parents bedroom. The mom woke up to use the bathroom. She turned around and saw her daughter standing near the bedroom door. " hi mom, want to play hide and go seek with me?" Said Anahi. She hid somewhere where her mom wouldn't find her. She walked around then suddenly Anahi ran up behind her and stabbed her deeply. She tore up her guts and organs . Then she tore up her heart and put it in her mouth. The father ran in and attacked her. Anahi got up and socked him in the face making him fall on the floor. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face and stomp on it. The sound of bones snapping muffling and blood oozing from the back of his head. When she realized, Her father is dead. She whent to her brother's room. " Oh luis....come out and play." Said Anahi She listened closely for any sound of breathing in the room. Suddenly Luis wacked her with a guitar repetedly. Once he thought it worked she got up and took the guitar away and choked him. She threw him on the bed and held him Down. She searched around the sixteen year old's room. She found a butter knife next to his music stand and ambled towards him. " Oh brother, u have beautiful brown eyes. I want ur eyes" She used the knife to take his eyes out. Luis screamed as his each eye was pulled out. Anahi then grabbed the knife she previously used . " this is why u should never play with knives "Said Anahi. She got his hand and one by one she sliced off his fingers. She finally shoved the fingers down his throat and Luis choked to death. Anahi went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror . She smiled. She found a bottle of bleach and bleached her hair. She found a needle and thread. " for the final" Said anahi. She finally finished her stitches from the middle of her breasts down to her stomach. "Play time is over" Said Anahi . She turned around and found a blue teddy bear that used to be her's. she looked at it. The young 14 year old girl, walked away from her burning house. The flames engulfed everything. And inside the teddy bear slowly burned, along with the carcasses of her family. Some say she is still alive. The only way to detect her presence is if u cuddled with a blue teddy bear and slept with it. She watches . If u see a girl with a black sweater with a panda hoodie on. Play time is over The end